


Blue Fire

by WitherAndDecay



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Camping, Cold Weather, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't think of anything else, I don't know how to tag one-shots, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, i didn't mean to make it this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: Figuring Krel needs to have more experiences with human activities, Douxie decides to take him out deep into the woods for a little camping trip. Krel may or may not enjoy it.[If you do not like the ship, do not fucking read please :) ]
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Blue Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Have you been waiting your whole life for a Krexie camping AU?  
> No?  
> Well here, have one anyway.

Another strong, cold, gust of wind blew threw the trees, rustling them and causing more golden leaves to fall. It made Krel shiver. Douxie looked over his shoulder when he heard the shudder of Krel's breath leave his lips. 

"Are you cold?" he asks with a knowing grin.

Krel groans. "Of course I am!"

Douxie took two steps back so he was side by side with Krel. "I told you to take a hoodie or jacket," he brings up and he receives an eye roll in return. Douxie takes his backpack off his shoulders, putting it onto the ground along with the other bag he was carrying in his hand and kneels down as he zips it open. 

"What are you doing?" Krel asks, shivering when more wind blew past. The sound it made was enough to send chills down his spine. 

Douxie continued to rummage through his backpack, not answering Krel's question until he had found what he was looking for. "Aha!" he exclaims as he pulls out a thick black sweater from the backpack. "I was grabbing this for you." He tucks the sweater under his arm while he zips the bag back up, then stands upright and slings it back over his shoulders. Douxie then motions for Krel to set down the guitar he was carrying, takes Krel's own backpack off for him, setting it to the ground and hands him the sweater. 

Krel sighs, accepting it. "I still don't understand why you dragged me out here," he mumbles. He pulls the sweater over his head, poking his arms through the sleeves and Douxie tug it down so it was hugging Krel's torso properly. Krel shudders through his grit teeth; he didn't know what he was expecting but the sweater didn't instantly heat him up. However the cotton on the inside was soft enough to make him feel snug.

Once Krel had his backpack back on, the continued to walk through the trees. "It'll be fun, Krel," Douxie promises. They had been walking for so long that the sky had went from cyan to pink.

"So far, it's not fun. You could have at least let me bring my hover board," he complains. When Douxie hears Krel suck in another breath through his teeth, he switches his bag to his right hand, takes Krel's right arm, linking it with his left and pulls him closer to his side. Another gust of wind howled through the tree tops and Krel pressed himself closer to his boyfriend. 

Krel stepped on a twig, creating a sharp snapping sound. He yelps, jumping from the fright which made Douxie snort. "That's not funny!" Krel snapped at him. 

"It was," Douxie giggles. 

Krel groans again. "How much longer are we going to walk for? I'm getting tired."

"Not much longer," he replies. Krel just gave him a fed-up hum in return. Douxie was definitely expecting this behaviour from Krel and it was amusing just how accurate his expectations were. 

They had crunched their way through the forest for a following ten minutes before arriving at a small clearing. Douxie announced that they had arrived and Krel let out a sigh of relief. He took the backpack off, setting it up against a rock, then opened up the other bag he was carrying. Krel sat down next to Douxie's backpack, setting his things down too, tucks his legs in close and rests his chin on his knees. 

He watched Douxie work away through heavy eyes, the walking taken a lot of energy from him. He doesn't mind that Douxie wanted to take him out, but he did mind that it was on a cold day and he had no idea how far from Arcadia they had walked. He hadn't even realised the forest expanded this far. They had to be miles out for sure. 

Douxie stopped when he had a black material spread out across the ground, looking back over at Krel with an expectant look on his face. Krel furrows his brow, confused. "What is it?"

"Aren't you going to help?" Douxie gestures to the first layer of the tent which lay out before him.

"I don't know what that is," Krel says simply. 

"Ok, let me rephrase: Krel, come over here and help me set up the tent."

Krel pushed himself up, walking over to Douxie. "What is it for?" he asks as he examines it. 

"Sleeping in."

"I thought that's what those rolls were for?"

"Yeah those too. Come on." Douxie then proceeded to instruct Krel on what to do, step-by-step. Krel had mostly struggled with putting the poles through their slots; they had kept bending and coming apart. Krel angrily trying to force one through, getting it caught in the materiel hadn't helped either. 

Finally, some twenty minutes later it was up and pinned into the ground. Krel sat back down, letting out a satisfied huff, closing his eyes. Douxie faked coughed, crossing his arms. Krel opened one eye to look at him. "We're not done," Douxie tells him. 

Krel cast his vision to the set up tent behind the other boy and shrugged. "Looks done to me."

Douxie chuckles. "That's just the first layer."

"The first- _What!?_ "

"Yup," Douxie nods. He walks over to where he had set down the tent bag, and pulled out the second layer, holding it up for Krel to see. Krel groans, dramatically falling onto his back and had snapped another twig. He shot back up, looking at where he had felt and heard it, frowning. 

He got up to help Douxie put on the second layer; this one thankfully not having any poles to put through. Once that one was pinned to the ground, Douxie grabbed Krel's backpack, unclipped the sleeping bags from it's sides, then took out the backpacks contents. He threw the pillows and sleeping bags into the tent and emptied the bag of fire supplies onto the ground. 

Daylight had started to dim and the air was getting colder, which was nipping at Krel's skin. He hadn't really experienced Earth's cold weather before, but now that he has he can say honestly that he hates it. This little trip with Douxie was turning out to be miserable. Why couldn't they have done this in the summer?

Douxie sighs, throwing away another burnt out match. "Should have brought Archie after all," he mumbles to himself under his breath. He reaches back into the match box and feels something like disappointment when he sees they were down to six matches. He picks one out, attempting to strike it but it snapped so he flicked it into the unlit campfire. 

"What's wrong?" Krel shivers. 

"These matches are useless, I can't start the fire," he explains as he takes out yet another match. 

"How are those tiny sticks supposed to set all _that_ on fire?" he questions.

"Magic," Douxie jokes. He was just about to strike the match in his hand when an idea struck him. "Magic!"

"Oh so you get to use magic to help but I don't get to bring my hover board to help? How many times have you failed, exactly?" Krel raises an eyebrow questioningly. 

"However many matches were in the box," Douxie states. He activates his bracer and selects the fire spell.

"Why didn't you just bring your cat-dragon-familiar?"

"I just wanted it to be me and you for this little trip." Douxie strikes the match, a tiny flame sparking at the tip. He whispers a 'finally' then proceeds to use his magic to light the campfire. The ring of stone and wood is ignited with bright blue flames, giving off a well-needed heat. "Yes!" he mutters, sitting down, then leans back so he was now lying on the ground. 

Krel moved away from the rock and their bags, shuffling closer to the other teen. A wave of heat hit him, and it felt divine. He sat close to Douxie, tucking his legs back in close to his chest. 

Douxie cast a glance up at Krel with one eye open and smiled. He propped himself upright, putting an arm around the other's shoulders and pulled him in close. "We should start warming up soon, then we can eat something."

Krel had never been one for prolonged physical contact, but right now he needed the warmth and so he snuggled closer to Douxie, resting his head against Douxie's shoulder. A content hum left him when Douxie ever so slightly squeezed him. If this continued then maybe the trip wouldn't turn out so bad after all. 

When the sky had turned dark blue, meeting black, Douxie got back up to take the packed food from his backpack. He heard Krel shiver quietly once he left his side so decided to hurry up. He took out his pot noodles, a cooking pot and the large flask of water. Douxie apologised for only have pot noodle and marshmallows to snack with; he couldn't find anything else in his house and forgot to buy other things too. 

Krel simply shrugged. "I don't mind, but you did promise me, um... som- sum- erm, s-"

"S'mores?" Douxie supplied, setting the cooking pot over the blue-fired campfire. 

"Yes! That. I'm guessing you didn't bring them?"

"You more sort of make them, but no, I didn't. Sorry." Douxie poured an estimated right amount of water into the pot then clicked the lid back on the flask, setting it to the side. 

"And the hot cocoa?"

"I got the powder in my bag," Douxie gestures behind him, so Krel shifted over to retrieve it. He rummages through the backpack before finding a tin which he had assumed to be the correct one. He took it out, zipped the backpack shut then returned to his place by the fire. "That's it," Douxie confirms, taking it from Krel's hand and set it next to the water flask. 

The wind had died down so the bubbling sound of the boiling water was very audible. As was the sound of the forest wildlife, and distant crunching of leaves somewhere. Krel paid it no mind thinking it wasn't worth it. He looks up to the sky, watching the dark blue fade into black, while Douxie prepared their food. 

Douxie retrieved their forks from the container he had packed, sticking them into the pot noodles to mix them up a bit then hands Krel his one. 

"Thanks," Krel says, taking it then starts to poke the contents with his fork. 

"I made sure to pack your favourite flavour," Douxie informs, twirling his own fork around, gathering noodles onto it. 

"Favourite is stretching it, wizard," Krel fires back in a joking manner, which earned him a laugh from Douxie. 

"It's the only flavour you have whenever you come over."

"That's because it's either this or that green one. Or nothing, since you can't cook," he teases with a grin. 

"I can cook a mean pot noodle." 

Krel rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. Once he's finished mixing everything up to his standards, he scoops some onto his fork and eats. They both eat their noodles in silence, watching the fire and the dark sky. Krel was keeping his eyes open for the first star, something he had started doing recently whenever he was out under the dark sky as it made him feel nostalgic, being taken back to times when he and Aja would look at the stars back on Akiridion-5. 

He snaps his head to the side when he hears Douxie gasp in shock, seeing him dab at something on his chin with the ball of his palm. It didn't take much for him to figure out what had happened, causing him to grin in amusement. 

"That is not funny," Douxie pokes a finger at him. Krel could feel the strain in his facial muscles as he tried to supress his laughter. 

When they've finished eating, Douxie puts the empty pots aside then begins to prepare their hot cocoa. Krel tucks his hands into the sweater pocket, his fingers starting to feel the cold again. He thought it was a really nice sweater, maybe it didn't fit him properly, but it would be a real shame if it were to go mysteriously vanish when they returned home. 

The water was ready, so Douxie put the powder into cups, then added the water. He set the cooking pot to the side seeing as they were done with it for now, then stirred their drinks. He passed one cup along to Krel, holding his own in both hands to give them a little extra warmth. Despite being right next to the fire, he could still feel the cold air against his skin. 

"So is the trip still not fun?" Douxie breaks the silence, a smile prying at his lips. 

Krel shrugs. "It's gotten nice, I guess."

"You guess?"

Krel nods, nonchalantly. 

Douxie let out an offended scoff. "That's all I'm getting? Just a 'nice I guess'?"

He nods again, this time a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He was tickling the right nerves. 

"Wow. So I take you all the way out here, giving you a new experience, and bonus time to spend with me, alone, sharing one of my own interests, and you don't think much of it?"

"Mmhmm," Krel hums in affirmation. 

Douxie sucks in a breath through his teeth. He knew Krel was just playing around, it was a thing they did with one another; showing minor interest in something the other really enjoyed doing. "You're lucky I love you, or I'd be giving you the silent treatment for that."

"Love you too, Hisirdoux," Krel responds, his smirk breaking free. He took a sip of the hot liquid, feeling the warmth of it travel down. He heard Douxie tut next to him. 

Half a cupful of hot cocoa later, Douxie pulled out his guitar, setting it on his lap. He clenched his fist a few times, attempting to warm his finger muscles so they wouldn't be as stiff. He played a slow strum, catching Krel's attention.

"I still don't get why you took that," he comments. 

"Campfire music." Douxie nudges Krel's arm with his elbow in a playful manner.

"I could have brought some of my tracks to play," he says, giving a half shrug. 

"That's not campfire music," Douxie states. Krel gives him a look, which made him smile. "I'll show you some." He then does a few warm up strums on the guitar, then starts one of the first tunes he had ever learned specifically for events like this. 

Krel listened to Douxie's music, his lips spread tightly in a content smile, finding the tune relaxing and enjoyable. He leans back, propping himself up on both arms and looks up to the sky. Finally, he notices a bright star, and he'd smile if he wasn't already doing so. 

Then, when Douxie finished his current tune, he gently set the instrument down beside him and inched closer to Krel. "You're beautiful," he compliments. 

"So you tell me every day."

"Doesn't get any less true, darling." Douxie leans up, planting a soft kiss to Krel's cheek like he did every time he compliments him. Krel put an around Douxie's shoulders, and pulled him as close as he could into his side. 

A moment passes, then Douxie shifts so he was kneeling. Krel shot him a confused expression, but it vanished when Douxie took him by both side of his face. He immediately understood, complying when he guided them closer, then locked their lips together smoothly. 

"Still think it's not fun?" Douxie asks when the pull apart, resting his head against Krel's shoulder. 

"No."

Douxie knows he was only joking. He stretched his arm over to grab his guitar and starts to play another tune. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any inaccuracies.


End file.
